Warriors: The Unknown Clans: Rainpaw
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: These are not the four clans you know but different ones. Follow young Rainpaw as she trains to be a warrior of SpiritClan. I suck at summaries. Please R&R. Rated T just in case, since cats do die in Warriors.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I do own the four clans I made up and the characters of this story (for the most part)**

SpiritClan- SpiritClan lives on a plane that has some trees, mountains, and lots of mist. They run quickly and silently and are good at sneaking up on prey and other cats.****

RainClan- RainClan live beside a river and are the only clan that can swim. They have sleek fur that repels water.****

IvyClan- IvyClan lives among tall trees and are very good climbers and jumpers. They typically have powerful back legs.****

FireClan- FireClan hunt in the thick undergrowth of the forest where they live. They are typically strong.****

Moonstone: Located within one of the mountains at the edge of Spritclan's territory. It is the right of cats from every clan to be left in peace when they are going to the Moonstone to share tongues with Starclan. The medicine's cats travel here every half-moon.

**Allegiances:**

SPIRITCLAN

**Leader** **Smokestar-** Black and white tom

**Deputy**** Cedarthorn- **Large dark-brown tom

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Medicine Cat**** Dawnheart- **Beautiful silvery-grey she-cat.

**Warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Brightpetal-** Pretty calico she-cat

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Dustcloud- **Pale ginger tom

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Ravenflight- **Young black tom with green eyes

**Blossompelt- **Pale yellow she-cat

**Apprentice, Fallenpaw**

**Ashpuddle- **White tom with grey paws and tail-tip and a

large grey patch on his back

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Birchfur- **Dark tabby she-cat

**Pineshadow- **Dark tabby tom

**Willowpelt- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Shadowpaw- **Powerful black tom

**Rainpaw- **Pale blue-grey she-cat with a darker blue-grey

patch on her back and deep blue eyes

**Tigerpaw- **Fluffy orange tom with a white belly

**Fallenpaw- ** Golden-brown tom with amber eyes

**Goldenpaw- **Small white she-cat with golden stripes and

aquamarine eyes

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Leafsong- **Pale grey tabby mother of Dustcloud's kits:

Swiftkit (bright ginger tom) , Dovekit (grey tabby she-kit),

Blossomkit (pale ginger she-kit), Ripplekit (blue-grey tom),

Foxkit (ginger tabby tom), Gingerkit (white she-kit with

ginger patches), and Finchkit (white tom with ginger paws

and a ginger tail-tip)

**Silverleaf- **Lovely silver she-cat with black spots

**Robinwing- **Dark ginger she-cat

**Elders ** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Mousestep- **Small brown she-cat with white hairs onher muzzle, very light on her feet

**Tinytail- **Tabby tom with a stub for a tail

**Scarpelt- **Grey tom with scars on both flanks

**Whitefoot-** Dark grey she-cat with one white foot, the oldest

cat in SpiritClan

RAINCLAN

**Leader**** Riverstar- **Grey she-cat with a blue-grey stripe running down

her spine

FIRECLAN

**Leader Darkstar- **Dark tortoise-shell tom

IVYCLAN

**Leader Petalstar- **Slender cream-colored she-cat

**Hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon. I will add more cats to the allegiancesif the need comes up.**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or StarClan. I do own both cats and the plot.**

**Prologue**

A cold wind ruffled the she-cats silvery grey fur and she shivered. A cat padded towards her out of the mist that was so common on the territory. She instantly recognized the pale grey tom, her former mentor.

"Mistpelt, does StarClan have a message for me?" He nodded.

"Great danger is coming. Look to the young, for five 'paws will save us" The she-cat looked puzzled,

"'paws? You mean apprentices? But, we only have four, and Leafson's kits aren't even born yet, there won't be more apprentices for moons"

"You will understand soon" Mistpelt meowed calmly,

"Remember that sometimes answers come from the most unexpected of places" He began to fade.

"Wait!" the she-cat wailed,

"What is this great danger that is coming?!"

No answer came from the silent plain and a moment later she awoke in her own den, realizing she had just received a major prophecy from StarClan. The first since her mentor had died two moons before and she had taken on the role of medicine cat.

She curled into a ball and shut her eyes tightly,

"StarClan help me to figure this prophecy out and protect my clan"

**Please R&R. I have the first chapter written. I just need to type it up.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Goldenpaw was made up by my friend and Tigerpaw's looks were chosen by another friend of mine. Swiftkit's looks were made up by my little brother.**

**Chapter 1**

Rainpaw was in the nursery visiting her mother and her new kits. Rainpaw herself had only been out of the nursery for a half-moon. Most cats waited longer between litters but Leafsong hadn't.

"they're so cute" Rainpaw squealed, gazing at the kits, "and there are so many of them!"

"Seven" Leafsong purred tiredly.

"have you thought of names for them yet?" Her mother nodded. She touched a bright ginger tom with her tail,

"This one I call Swiftkit because he was the first born and the first to find my milk" She licked the head of a grey tabby she-kit,

"This is Dovekit" She touched a pale ginger she-kit,

"Blossomkit" then a blue-grey tom,

"Ripplekit looks kind of like you" Rainpaw blinked in pleasure,

"Then we have Foxkit," she touched a ginger tabby tom, then a white she-kit with ginger patches,

"Gingerkit" She nudged a white tom with ginger paws and a ginger tail-tip closer to her,

"and finally Finchkit" Just then Rainpaw heard a commotion outside,

"I'm going to go see what that is" She pushed her way out of the nursery. Dustcloud, her father, had been padding toward the nursery but had stopped in the middle of the camp, peering toward the camp entrance. Cedarthorn, Pineshadow, Willowpelt, and Ashpuddle, who had been on border patrol padded into the camp, and between them walked a strange cat!

Rainpaw's eyes stretched wide. The cat didn't look any older than Rainpaw herself, it was a small white she-cat with golden stripes. The warriors led her toward Smokestar's den. The leader padded out to meet them.

"Smokestar, we found this kittypet on our territory" Cedarthorn growled. The kittypet's aquamarine eyes stretched wide as she looked up at the leader. Smokestar regarded her calmly,

"What is your name, young one?"

"Goldie," her tail twitched -nervously, but her mew was steady. Rainpaw was impressed, despite herself.

"and why are you on our territory, Goldie?" The little cat pawed at the ground, it seemed the question caused her some kind of pain,

"My two-legs got a new mate. She hate me. While my two-legs and his kits were gone she put me in her monster and brought me out here and left me here"

A silvery-grey tabby broke from the crowd of cats who had gathered and padded toward the leader, Dawnheart, SpiritClan's medicine cat. She murmured something quietly into the leader's ear. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and Rainpaw wondered what Dawnheart had told him. He turned his gaze back to the kittypet,

"Goldie, how would you like to join our clan?" Yowls of shock broke out from the other cats. A kittypet in the clan?! Surely he couldn't be serious! Goldie blinked once in surprise then dipped her head to Smokestar,

"I would be honored," With a nod to Goldie, the leader leaped to the top of the Highrock to call the clan together, though most of them were already there.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," He waited while they all assembled,

"Young Goldie will join our clan today" he announced, ignoring the disapproving mutters, he continued,

"she will train with the other apprentices until she is ready to become a warrior" He looked down at Goldie,

"From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Goldenpaw" he surveyed the cats below, then his gaze rested on one,

"Ashpuddle, you have no apprentice right now, you will be Goldenpaw's mentor. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of great wisdom and strength and I trust you will pass this on to Goldenpaw"

_Ashpuddle was a good choice _Rainpaw thought as he padded forward to touch noses with his apprentice. He was wise and compassionate and was unlikely to mistreat Goldenpaw because of her kittypet heritage.

Smokestar leaped down from the Highrock, signaling that the meeting was over. Ashpuddle beckoned Rainpaw over with a flick of his tail,

"Rainpaw, will you show Goldenpaw the apprentice den?" he looked down at his apprentice,

"Tomorrow, I will take you on a tour of our territory"

"Rainpaw?" Goldenpaw mewed, sounding embarrassed, as Ashpuddle padded away,

"What's a mentor nd an apprentice?"

"We'', we're warriors in training and our mentors are the ones that train us" she led Goldenpaw to the apprentice den. The other three appretices were in there already. A powerful black tom glared at Goldenpaw,

"Kittypet!" he spat before curling up with his back facing them. Rainpaw rolled her eyes,

"That's Shadowpaw; he thinks he's StarClan's gift to the forest just because he's two moons older than the rest of us and the deputy is his mentor."

The remaining two cats were watching them curiously. She gestured to them with her tail, a fluffy orange tom with a white belly and a golden-brown tom, "That's Tigerpaw and Fallenpaw" she gave an amused purr,

"They're alright, but I'm just glad there's finally another she-cat my age!" She gave Goldenpaw a friednly nudge,

"Come on, you can make your nest over here by mine"

**Please Review.**


End file.
